For The Love Of KRape
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Keiko bashing & yaoi...Gawd...I'm scared. Bitblack mage gave me this great idea about Kurama and Kuwabara being mermaids...mermen...and uh welll I'M SORRY BUT I WAS POSSESED BY MADNESS AND MADE THIS!


Anyway, the idea is that Kuwabara and Kurama are two mermaid/men Errg! Whatever! Shizuru warns them to not wander to surface, but Kuwabara does it anyway (boy he's so smart)! Kurama goes with him an attempt to bring him back. As it would happen, Yusuke drags Hiei to the beach for a fishing trip and the end up catching two mer-creatures in their nets.  
  
Interesting plot Bit-black Mage sent me. Not sure how to end it...but I'm working on it....Oh btw...I DECLARE THIS STORY HUMOR...  
  
Beware...I'm funny and odd in real life, but angst is my forte...  
  
Okay lets give this majesty a shot!  
  
I own nothin....much...  
  
Kazima: You are now entering the twighligh-  
  
Narrator:Exscuse me, do to copyright laws, you can't use that unless you say-  
  
Kazima:Exscuse me but read up there! I already said I own nothin'!  
  
Narrator: Ah so you did...well then...go on.  
  
Kazima: No I can't...You ruined it all...*sits in corner mumbling*  
  
Narrator: Right.....  
  
Once upon a time there lived Mermaids and Mermen. They were brought about by a toxic waste plant dumping stuff into the ocean where people swam...bad...bad litters!  
  
Kazima: DARN YOU LOU!! *inside joke*  
  
Yes...Well they lived in the ocean, not at the bottom of the sea. Because the bottom of the sea is dark and cold, and has those weird fish with the lights on their head. Like the one in finding Nemo. You know, Dory and Marlin, and that thing...and they thought it was a cute little light thing-  
  
Kazima: What are you? My age?! Read for gosh sakes!  
  
I dun wanna read a script...  
  
Kazima: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
*pout*  
  
Well, at the bottom of the sea lived Mermaids and Mermen...  
  
...  
  
Why are the females Mermaids? What are woman just a "Maid" to you?! Someone to pick up after ya'll when you men stink up our house?! YOU SEXISTS!  
  
Kazima *kills narrator* Okay...Let me try to tell this.  
  
Two brothers lived under the sea, with their mother. Their mother was Shizuru, a pretty lesbian mermaid...wait...that's not right...how can she have...*confused* OMG! MERMAIDS CAN HAVE NANANA AND MAKE BABIES! *slaps self* Moving on....  
  
Her oldest son, with red hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a pink tail...*twitch* is pink Kurama's favorite color or what? His name was Kurama.  
  
Kurama: She's only about 8 years older than me! How can that be?  
  
Kazima: Shut up. Play with this. *throws rose.*  
  
The youngest was A tall-wait-long-wait-tall...NO WAIT...uh...moving on! He was longer/taller than his elder brother, and had short orange curls, no hair gel 'cuz hair gell isn't good in water. He had blue eyes, and rather pale skin, with a nice orange tail.  
  
One day the two teens wanted to explore the surface when they're Mom took them aside and sweetly said, "Listen you little whore's. Don't go up to the surface, or I'll kick your-"  
  
Kazima:Shizuru...um...*sweetly* key word.  
  
Shizuru:...*burns cigarette in Kazima's eye*  
  
Shzisure pat them on their heads and they went out to so whatever teen mermen did. I wonder if the wetness(1) could live down their...if it could...Kuwabara would be kidnapped again, and Yusuke would have to save him...and the wetness would try to rape Kuwabara...O_ONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
*AHEM*  
  
Well, they were floating around when Kuwabara looked up, "I want to up there."  
  
Kurama panicked and waved his arms, "We're not allowed too! Shiz-Mom said not too!"  
  
"That's why i want to go up there!"  
  
So ignoring his brother, Kuwabara went towards the surface.  
  
...  
  
Stupid bit*h  
  
Kazima: DON'T INTERRUPT SHIZURU!  
  
Kurama, being a good older brother followed him, not knowing the dangers of going to the surface.   
  
Meanwhile in a dinky boat on top of tha' water....  
  
Yusuke yawned loudly. Hiei glared at the net in the water. "Why can't I just use my Darkness Flame and blow out some fish?"  
  
"Kazima threatened to kill us. And she also said if we did that, we couldn't be seme anymore."  
  
"Da*m."  
  
The two friends...well...sorta friends were waiting in their boat to catch some fish. To eat, and to throw at that bit*h Keiko...I really don't like her...She's mean. Come on now! In the Dark Tournament why'll Yusuke's getting the snap beat out of him all she can say is, "Yusuke take me home!" Not only that she brushed Kuwabara off...*twitch* she's a drama queen, and she didn't even care that Kuwabara lay on 'da ground after getting his heart poked...  
  
DARN YOU LOU!!  
  
...  
  
Anyway their sitting their, when they felt a tug. Being quick they pulled up the net, seeing two things, that they had never seen, and thus they called the things: Things.  
  
Oh...what now?  
  
"What the crap?" Hiei raised and eyebrow.  
  
"What the K-rape!"  
  
...  
  
How can a K rape? What the crap is Yusuke saying? What...th...grrrrrr...YOUR CONFUSING ME ON PURPOSE!!!  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama lay tangled in the nets, whimpering and trying to get free. "Let me out!" Kurama cried alarmed, holding his younger brother protectively.  
  
Yusuke was looking down at the orange tailed one, and thought, 'Hey...thatz a nice tail...' Hiei took off the net starring at them.  
  
"Kurama why is your tail pink?"  
  
"I thought it looked good...red doesn't work with me..."  
  
"You fruitcake..."  
  
"But I'm *your fruitcake..."  
  
Kazima: WAIT TILL THE END OF THE SCENE TO FLIRT! *swears*  
  
Yusuke helped the orange headed merman get up, and Hiei helped the Redhead up. Yusuke held the timid pale mermaid in his hands, and looked at him. Kuwabara looked back. And Yusuke looked back because Kuwabara was looking back.(2) And Kuwabara looked back because Yusuke was looking back, because Kuwabara was looking back. Yes. Makes perfect since.  
  
"Hi."   
  
"H...Hi..."  
  
Yusuke smiled and gave his name, and softly Kuwabara whispered his. Yusuke smiled and said, "Don't worry, you can go back, we don't mind."   
  
Kuwabara smiled and-  
  
Yusuke: That's it. Kazima I have a wet Kuwabara in my arms, no shirt, being timid, and blushing up a storm, and having a tail! I'M RAVISHING HIM NOW!  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke!  
  
*make out.*  
  
Kurama and Hiei already doing so.  
  
Kazima: *twitch* I have one question...*looks confused* What's ravished? *seriously what is it. I heard my pal use it...what the krape is it?*   
  
Yusuke: uh...  
  
Kuwabara: Um...  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Kurama: Oh Gawd....  
  
Uh...awkward moment...la....um...yes. Kuwabara and Yusuke made out, as did Kurama and Hiei, oh the majesty. They somehow got changed into humans to stay with each other, and Ursula stole their voices and tried to make the prince-  
  
Kurama: That's The Little Mermaid...  
  
Oh yeah...well you know. They became human yadda yadda yadda, hopped on the good foot and did the bad thing, and had kids...though they're male...  
  
end.  
  
1:Read osap's Wetness series. (hee-lair-e-us.)  
  
2: same as above. Read it. Now. 


End file.
